


Hold Your Head High

by cathybites



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New York Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>on 01/10/09, Brandon Dubinsky ended a 20-game goal drought. I suspect there was much celebration. originally written in an email to Fry, who immediately demanded more. probably meant more than just 100 words more, but beggars can't be choosers. :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hold Your Head High

**Author's Note:**

> on 01/10/09, Brandon Dubinsky ended a 20-game goal drought. I suspect there was much celebration. originally written in an email to Fry, who immediately demanded more. probably meant more than just 100 words more, but beggars can't be choosers. :P

Just one goal, but it had been his first in twenty, and Brandon can feel the weight of that, of that overbearing stat, slip off his shoulders. He feels lighter all over. Lit up all over, like he can set the whole world ablaze if he wants. He remembers Jags telling him once, "All you need is confidence, and you can do anything you want."

He remembers Avery telling him the same thing, but for very different reasons.

Brandon shakes his head, shakes free of the memory, of the weight, of his goal-scoring drought. Paulie walks by and swipes at his head, congratulating him, and Brandon ducks, laughs. His grin widens as he looks around the locker room, at everyone joking and smiling, getting ready for the trip back home and paying him no attention.

Everyone except for Z, who looks quickly away when Brandon catches him staring. It's not the first time it's happened, and Brandon's been caught himself plenty of times. Furtive glances like a game of Mouse and Mouse that are never-ending, never go anywhere.

But tonight...tonight he's got adrenaline and electricity buzzing through his veins. It flows through him, pumps him up and revs everything inside. He feels unstoppable, invincible, like the king of the world.

 _Confidence_ , whispers the two voices inside his head, one strong and encouraging, the other soft and demanding. Brandon takes the word, wears it like a crown. Nicky smiles at him, an invitation written in the curve of his lips, and Brandon gets to his feet and goes to him.


End file.
